


You wear Glasses?

by Pyro451



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Glasses, Hinata doesn't know about it, Kageyama Wears Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro451/pseuds/Pyro451
Summary: "Hinata had known Kageyama for years now, been over to his house too many times to count and, honestly, spent most of his waking hours with him. He should know if Kageyama needed glasses. But never once, in all this time, had he ever seen Kageyama with glasses on."Hinata is studying with Kageyama when he finds out something new.





	You wear Glasses?

**Author's Note:**

> While this is a day late it was written for megane day, 10/01. Enjoy.

“Ugh” Hinata groaned before flopping down onto Kageyama’s bed. “I hate this. Studying is so boring. We’ve been studying for forever.” 

Kageyama quickly glared at Hinata before returning to his notes. 

“We’ve only been studying for 30 minutes dumbass. Takeda said we have to study or we won’t be able to practice with the team the whole time. So get back to studying.” Kageyama growled out, his face turned towards his notes the whole time. 

“Only 30 minutes? It feels like its been more like 30 years. Can we take a break Kageyama? Please.” Hinata pleaded, sitting up and looking at Kageyama with his most innocent face. 

Hinata saw Kageyama look at him and for a second his face seemed to relax and Hinata thought he had got him, before it quickly snapped back to his regular disgruntled expression. 

“Do I have to knock you in the head so my words can get through that thick skull of yours? We have to study or we can’t play. So study. I can’t do the quick without you so I need you there.” 

Hinata, who had felt mad at how rude Kageyama was, softened, just a little, at the small show of Kageyama’s version of kindness. Kageyama had said that he needed Hinata and Hinata knew that was actually a big deal for Kageyama to so easily admit. So Hinata, instead of arguing further like he normally would, simply sat back down at the table in the middle of the room and silently continued studying. Hinata quickly glanced up at Kageyama and saw a quick look of confusion pass over his face before he refocused on his notes. 

_Ha, shows you dummy Kageyama. I can be cooperative when I want to._ Hinata though as he imagined sticking his tongue out at Kageyama. 

——————

Another infinite stretch of time passed, at least by Hinata’s reckoning. Though, looking at the clock on Kageyama’s bedroom wall, Hinata saw that only 30 more minutes had passed. Hinata grumbled. It had to have been more than 30 minutes. At least an hour, he thought while still staring at his notes. Hinata looked out and was about to complain to Kageyama about how so little time had passed and if he could take a break again, when his words stopped in his throat. 

Hinata looked at Kageyama and just stared. He couldn’t help it. Sometime between when Hinata last looked up 30 minutes ago and now, Kageyama had put on glasses. Hinata was confused by this sudden development. Glasses? Kageyama wore glasses? How did Hinata not know this? Hinata had known Kageyama for years now, been over to his house too many times to count and, honestly, spent most of his waking hours with him. He should know if Kageyama needed glasses. But never once, in all this time, had he ever seen Kageyama with glasses on. 

This was not to say that they looked bad on him. No, on the contrary, they looked quite good on him. The glasses, which had black square frames that rested neatly on the bridge of his nose, framed his face nicely. The frames weren’t too big for his face, and the color matched his hair and seemed to blend into him as a whole. They looked natural on him. Which confused Hinata even more because HOW HAD HE NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS?! 

While Hinata was staring at Kageyama, focusing on his face and the new addition of the glasses to it, he started to feel something warm grow in his chest. This was not an unfamiliar sensation to Hinata, who realized what it meant. It meant that, unfortunately, that his crush on Kageyama was coming up again. This crush, which Hinata thought was dumb anyway, started last year, near the end of their first year. Before his crush, Hinata was living a happy, ignorant and normal life. He was playing the best sport, had the best team, and had the best partner/friend/rival he could have asked for. But then came that fateful day. The day that destroyed Hinata’s normal life. 

On that day, afternoon practice was nearing its end and he and Kageyama had been incredibly in sync all practice. More so than usual Hinata thought. As practice was ending and the team was doing some cool down stretches, Hinata looked over to Kageyama and saw him stretching. It was an ordinary stretch. All Kageyama was doing was raising his arms above his head. But, it was like a lightbulb turned on Hinata’s head. He saw Kageyama’s well defined arm muscles, the sheen of sweat from a hard day’s particle and a small bit of Kageyama’s exposed stomach and Hinata felt like his brain was going to explode. 

Now, Hinata had seen Kageyama stretching like a million times before and nothing like this had ever happened. All of the sudden Hinata felt this intense urge to run over to Kageyama and touch him. He didn’t know why but he felt this intense urge to touch him. To rub his hands all over Kageyama’s body. To feel those muscles and that tight skin ripple beneath him as he moved his hands all over Kageyama’s body. Hinata was momentarily dazed and was only able to stare at Kageyama, unable to look away from the sight before him. That is, until Kageyama noticed him staring and yelled at him calling him a dumbass and asking why he was staring. 

Hinata had no response to this, unable to even form proper words as he was still trying to process this new revelation that he had experienced. All he did was look away and continue stretching, ignoring Kageyama entirely. After this practice quickly ended, without anymore incidents, and he walked home with Kageyama as usual, trying to ignore what he had experienced earlier so he could sort it out later. As he arrived back at his house later, he began to be consumed by his revelation earlier. Why did he suddenly want to touch Kageyama so bad? Why now?W What had caused this? Hinata wasn’t sure but he had hoped it would go away. 

While he and Kageyama were friends by now, they were also still rivals and, while Hinata wasn’t sure what this new sensation was, he knew that it was probably not something a rival should have for their rival. It seemed like it broke the rival code or something. This is how Hinata felt for the next year, as he became more and more conscious of Kageyama and how nice he looked, no matter what the circumstance. Before practice, after practice, during lunch, sleepy, angry. All of these different times and moods Hinata thought that Kageyama looked good and felt the urge to touch him. This gradually began to consume his entire life and he thought about it all the time, whether or not Kageyama was present. Which brought Hinata to today, and his current issue with this new glasses Kageyama. 

While there was a part of his brain that was initially angry at Kageyama for keeping this big of a secret, that part was quickly swept aside by the rest of his brain that had bigger and more important things to consider. Such as, why was Kageyama so much cuter with glasses? Or, how the glasses really framed his face well and made him look more sophisticated. Or, maybe the most important of all, did wearing glasses make it easier or harder to kiss Kageyama? All of these thoughts swirled around in Hinata’s head as he continued staring at Kageyama, his gazed focused solely on his face. 

Hinata was so focused on his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice Kageyama look up, stare back at him and throw an eraser right at his head. 

“Ow” Hinata said, finally breaking off his stare as he rubbed at where the eraser had hit him, directly in the middle of his forehead. 

“What were you doing? You were just staring at me for like five minutes. Did you finally break your brain or something.” Kageyama asked, looking at Hinata as he spoke. 

Hinata stopped rubbing his forehead and looked into Kageyama’s eyes, those glasses covered eyes, as he responded. “I didn’t break my brain dummy. I don’t even think you can do that. I just noticed your dumb face and how you’re wearing glasses for some reason now.” 

“Oh these?” Kageyama said, seemingly ignoring the insult as he took off his glasses and held them in one hand as if to emphasize the point. “Yeah, I wear them.” 

Hinata huffed. “Well, duh. But, I didn’t even know you needed glasses. Why are you wearing glasses?” 

“Earlier this year my vision was getting blurry after I had been reading for a while and so my mom took me too the doctor and they said I needed glasses. I only need to use them when I’ve been studying for long periods so I haven’t worn them a lot.” 

Kageyama paused after saying this, just for a second, before starting again, this time quieter and soft. “You were staring at me really intensely and weird. Do they look bad on me? I haven’t worn them in front of anyone else before so I don’t know if they look ok or not.” 

As Kageyama said this, he looked down and away from Hinata, looking nervous and like he wanted to curl up in a ball. He took the glasses off of his face and put them off to the side, pushing them away from him. Hinata, the anger instantly vanishing, let out a soft sigh as he crawled over to Kageyama and, with one hand, tilted Kageyama’s head back up to face his. Hinata then grabbed the glasses with both hands and slipped them onto Kageyama’s face. 

“You look perfect. Don’t worry about me. I was just surprised. They look great on you.” 

Hinata didn’t say anything after that. He just sat there, his face close to Kageyama’s face as he saw Kageyama scrunch his nose up, trying to reposition his glasses without having to move his hands. Hinata was shocked at how cute this small gesture was before he decided to turn his head away. As he did, he heard Kageyama let out a quiet “Thanks” which Hinata would not have been able to hear if he had been any further apart. 

In that instant Hinata felt something snap inside him and he turned around to face Kageyama again and he shoved his mouth against Kageyama’s. As Hinata’s lips met Kageyama’s three thoughts came to his mind. One, the glasses did not actually get in the way of him kissing Kageyama. Two, he was stupid for thinking his crush was stupid. And three, HE WAS KISSING KAGEYAMA! 

Hinata didn’t know what he was doing since this was his first kiss (contrary to what he had said to the team previously when they had played a game of truth or dare and he said he had totally kissed someone before and it was on the mouth and everything) so he wasn’t sure what to do so after a few seconds of just having his lips against Kageyama’s. When nothing else happening he moved back, away from Kageyama’s face. As he looked at Kageyama he couldn’t tell what he was thinking. His face seemed to be a mixture of emotions, from surprise to shock to disbelief. Hinata, feeling embarrassed, went to move his face further away from Kageyama before he felt a hand come up to his face and pull him back to face Kageyama as he saw him move forward and press their lips together again. This time was a little more gentle and he felt Kageyama loosen up as he moved his lips against Hinata’s. Hinata quickly recovered from the initial shock and met Kageyama’s movements with his own.

——————

While they had kissed for what felt like forever when they finally broke away from each other, gasping for air, Hinata looked at the clock on the wall and saw that only 10 minutes had passed. Hinata didn’t think he would ever understand how time worked. 

As they backed away from each other Hinata saw that Kageyama’s glasses had slipped a lit during their kissing. Hinata reached his hands over and titled Kageyama’s glasses back to normal.

“There. Perfect.” Hinata said, smiling.

“They really do look good on me?”

“Yes you big dummy. Why do think I kissed you?”

“Well, you had your eyes closed the entire time so you didn’t have to see them which maybe allowed you to ignore them so you could still kiss me.”

Hinata moved back in front of Kageyama, grasping his hands as he looked at his face. “Kageyama, the glasses make you look great. Even hotter than usual if you can believe that.”

Kageyama blushed and tried to turn away but Hinata gently tugged his face back forward.

“If you’re embarrassed by this Kageyama, when we are alone, then you’re going to be hopeless when we are around other people.” Hinata grinned.

“Other people?!” Kageyama stuttered.

“Of course. What do you expect? That I am just not going to be affectionate towards you in public. You are my boyfriend after all.”

“Boyfriend?!”

Hinata swore that he could see the faintest wisps of smoke rising from Kageyama’s head after that last statement.

“Well duh. We kissed, I said you were hot, I’ve been crushing on you for like forever now. That obviously means we are boyfriends now.”

“Crush? Years?”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Yes Kageyama, years. Is there a button on here I can press that stops you talking in one words sentences and reboots you?”

Hinata let go of Kageyama’s hands as he started poking at various parts of Kageyama’s body. Hinata started on Kageyama’s lower chest but that only poked at Kageyama’s abs which Hinata quickly realized was a bad idea for him. So he moved to the upper chest and arms to stop anything before it started.

After about 30 seconds of poking Kageyama he felt a finger touch his lips. As Hinata moved his face up to look at Kageyama he saw that face come closer and closer right before it, gently, meet his face.

This kiss started out like the previous one, soft and gentle, but slowly began to ramp up in intensity. Before Hinata knew it they were moving fast lips, and the occasional tooth, crashing into each other over and over again. As this continued Hinata felt something enter his mouth. It was kind of slimy and large, in comparison to his mouth, but it wasn’t weird.

This continued for a minute or two before the pair broke away, facing each other again.

“Kageyama, what was that you put in my mouth?” Hinata asked.

The last thing Hinata saw was Kageyama stick his tongue out before his entire mind went blank with the realization of what had happened.

“Kageyama. Tongue. You.” Hinata stuttered, unable to put more than two words together.

“Oh, who is the broken one now?” Kageyama chided as he began to poke at Hinata as he sat there stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


End file.
